The Time Traveler's Mothers
by heyanessas
Summary: Sugar Pierce-Lopez born in year 2018 discovers that she is a time traveler. However, she starts to realize that there's a reason why she's continuously time traveling back to her Mothers and that the decisions she makes in the past, will determine her life in 2018.
1. The First Time

And finally, she felt herself steady. The floating feeling vanished and it felt as if the ground had started to form underneath her. Something that felt like grass had tickled her arm, but she didn't laugh. The distant sounds of laughter, talking, and playing didn't sound so distant anymore. They were so much clearer, as if she was in the scene herself. But she didn't know if she was. She didn't open her eyes. It sounded much like recess in her school yard; like children playing. Yes. That was the sound she was hearing. Children playing.

"Are you okay?" she heard someone ask. The voice was clear, and close. Very close. It belonged to a girl. Slowly, she lifted an eyelid and did the same with the other. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the sunlight. Squinting, her eyes wandered around. The girl was laying down so all she could really see without moving was the blue sky. But from the corner of her eye, she could she a playground. It was only a few feet away and here she was laying on the grass next to it.

"A-are you okay?" she heard again. Startled a little, Sugar quickly tilted her head to the left, where the voice was coming from. There was a girl with tan skin and dark hair crouched down next to her. She seemed to be about her age. Eight. Sugar was eight. And she had a very concerned look on her face, but she also seemed somewhat uncomfortable, like she didn't know what to say. Sugar wanted to answer her, but she couldn't. First of all, she was too in shock to open her mouth, let alone get words out, and secondly, what was she to say? One minute she was in her kitchen eating breakfast, the next everything went black and she was here. Here in some park. Of course she wasn't okay.

"Well if you're okay then I guess I'll just-" the girl was cut off. A slim, blonde haired girl bounced over, a jump rope in one hand and yellow dandelions which she must've picked in the other.

"Is she alright?" the blonde asked, dropping her things and kneeling down next to the dark haired girl. She turned dark haired girl was much smaller, height wise, but they looked to be about the same age, and then her eyes met with Sugar's. They were big and blue, brigh blue. She knew this girl from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I'm not sure," the tinier girl replied. Sugar flickered her eyes to her as she spoke. The girl's eyes were dark brown, almost as dark as her hair. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, trying to put names to these girls' faces, as she realized the smaller girl looked familiar as well now that she'd gotten a proper look at her.

"I was walking by and saw her laying on the ground," the girl with the dark hair continued. Then it hit her. Sugar had seen pictures of her parents when they were younger. She turned her head to the opposite side and got a good look at the park that was crowded with children. She'd seen it before, but where? Her mind flashed back to the photo album her Moms kept and visualized the picture on the old fashioned photo paper of the two of them standing by the big, red slide. There was no doubt about it, that was it. This was the place in the photograph that she'd flipped by so many times and thought nothing of. It was just another picture.

Sugar turned her head back to the two girls, who were looking at her with concern and worry, but didn't know what to do. Sugar didn't know what to do herself. She looked them over one last time before forcing herself up with a wobble. These girls looked exactly like her Moms did when she was younger.

"I-I'm okay," Sugar managed to say with a stutter. "Thanks though," she said with a wave, turning to walk past them in the opposite direction of the playground. There was a building which looked like a school in the distance but between there and the playground, there was just a lot of field. A lot of field, and some a few trees spaced out.

"Be careful!" she heard the voice of who she thought was the blonde one call after her. Without looking back, Sugar walked as quickly as she could. After a few steps, her balance started to come back to her. Where was she? How long had she been laying on the grass before she'd opened her eyes. It felt like forever. She'd been conscience, but just scared, therefore she hadn't opened them until she heard the girl call. The girl with the tanned skins, dark hair, and dark eyes. Just like her Mama in the photo album. And the blonde girl looked just like her Mommy. The bright blue eyes were a feature she still had even at the age of 32.

Sugar shook the thoughts out of her head and convinced herself that she was dreaming. She was probably still in her bed and hadn't even woken up for breakfast. The cereal she was eating before she got here wasn't on her kitchen table. It was all a dream, a very vivid, life like dream.

Suddenly, the girl found herself falling forwards toward the ground. "Ouch!" she yelped as she turned her head to see she'd tripped over a log. She turned over so she was sitting on her butt and looked at the scrape on her knee, just below her checkered skirt. Looking up, she saw the park which was now so tiny. She'd already made it almost halfway across the field, suddenly realizing that she had no idea whatsoever as to where she was going. Her mind had brought her to some weird world of the past, but still she wanted to head back towards the park. The blue eyed girl and the brown eyed girl were still standing together but she couldn't tell what they were doing, or if they were talking at all because they'd turned into very tiny figures, as she'd gotten so far. Sugar started to run. They were facing the opposite direction so they wouldn't see her.

After about a minute of non-stop running, she was there. Well not there, but close enough. Sugar took a spot behind a tree and tried to catch her breath. Although she was breathing heavily, the two girls wouldn't hear her. She was close enough that she could see and hear them, but not too close. It felt weird spying on them like that but she didn't know where to go. And if she did go up to them, she wouldn't know what to say. Plus, this was her dream, right? If Sugar wanted to stay put behind the tree, she could.

"Pleeeeease," the blonde pleaded. "Jumping rope is fun!""Yeah, but we need three people to do it. We're only two," replied the dark haired girl.

Pointing to herself and then the dark haired girl, the girl with the jump rope counted aloud "one two" and then sighed. "I guess you're right. Hopscotch?" she suggested, her face lighting up again.

"I actually half to be heading home for dinner." The girl paused before adding, "But maybe we can meet here tomorrow? Same time?"

"Okay," she replied extending her arm out to the other girl, holding out her pinky finger. The shorter girl looked at her puzzled.

"What do you want me to do with that?" she asked, looking at the girl's hand in bewilderment.

"Pink promise. That you'll be hear tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied with a small smile spreading across her face. She linked her pinky with the blonde's and swayed both their hands back and forth a few times. "I promise."

"Awesome," she beamed. "I'm Brittany, by the way!"

The shorter girl who had already started walking in the opposite direction turned her head. "Santana!"

And with that Sugar felt the ground below her start to vanish. She shut her eyes tight, in fear. "Stop, stop, stop" she sad to herself in a whisper. "Stop." She wanted the uncomfortable feeling to go away.

Before she knew it though, Sugar was back sitting at her kitchen table, staring down into her bowl of all marshmallow Lucky Charms. What had just happened?

"Good morning Sugar Plum," she heard her Mommy say as she walked into the room. Startled, Sugar jumped up a bit immediately turning to say a quick good morning and then shoved a spoon full of Lucky Charms into her mouth so she wouldn't have to speak.


	2. The Photograph

Sitting up in her bed, Sugar went through one of her parents' many photo albums, page by page. She had a few more stacked up on the foot of her bed, right at the edge. The girl looked at the digital clock that was placed on the night table next to her. It was 1:31 am. She didn't care. All she'd been thinking about all day was what happened that morning. Her teacher had caught her day dreaming multiple times in class and she hadn't been able to complete her homework How could she stop thinking about this? It was unreal. Time travel was something that happened in movies, or books, not real life. Sugar was almost positive that she had somehow went back in time and saw her parents when they were about the same age as her.

Flipping through the photo album that she had tip toed out of her room to get just a few minutes earlier, she knew that the girls she had seen were the same ones from the photos she was looking at. There weren't very many of her Moms at that age, most of the pictures were of them two in high school, but still. She knew it had been them. The girls at the park had even introduced themselves to each other as Brittany and Santana. She looked closely at the picture of them two at the park. It was the same red slide, no doubt about that.

"Hey Tubbs," Sugar greeted the big cat, in a whisper. She didn't want anyone to wake up so they could see she was still up.

"Finally gave up on trying to get those cookies on the counter?" she asked with a quiet giggle. "Or did you end up getting to them?" she cocked an eyebrow in suspicion. When the girl had gone out to get the photo albums from the living room, she'd passed but the kitchen and saw the cat pawing at the oatmeal cookies someone had forgotten to put away. That cat was always getting himself into trouble.

Sugar scooted over on her butt to the other side of the bed and patted down with her hand on the space she created beside her for Lord Tubbington to jump up. The cat leaped onto the bed and got comfortable beside her. She scratched him in between the ears and moved her legs over. Sugar bounced back startled and Lord Tubbington lifted his head when they both heard a loud noise. The girl cringed when she realized that she had accidentally knocked the stack of photo albums off of the bed. "Shoot," she said crawling to the end of the bed, leaning over to pick them up one by one.

"What're you still doing up?"Freezing mid-action, Sugar slowly turned to see her Mom standing in her door way. She didn't look upset, just really tired. She should've been more careful. It was hard to miss anything in the tiny apartment, of course she had heard the crash.

"Mommy," she started, giving her an apologetic look. "I had a bad dream."

Brittany frowned with concern and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked, running a hand through Sugar's light brown hair, then placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sugar bit down on her bottom lip before asking, "Do you believe in time travel?" She hadn't answered her Mom's question but she wanted to know.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," she nodded, completely confused as to why Sugar was asking.

"In my dream I time traveled. But I stayed there for... forever. In the past, I stayed in the past forever," she clarified. "I wouldn't ever see you, or Mama again. Not the way you are now." It was scary just thinking about it. Would it happen again? Would Sugar time travel again? It was cool, yeah. But it also completely scared her.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Brittany said with a sad smile. "It was just a dream. You've got Tubbers here to protect you." She let herself really smile this time, and gave the cat a scratch underneath his chin. "There's nothing to be afraid of, alright?"

Smiling she replied, "Alright."

There was something to be afraid of though, she knew there was. She just had to stop thinking about it.

"What's with the photo albums?" Brittany asked with a giggle, going over to pick up the few that remained on the floor. Laying beside her was the album Sugar had been looking through. Still opened to the page with the picture of her Moms as little girls at the park, she picked it up and sighed.

"How did you and Mama meet?"

Brittany held up a hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. "It's getting late, Sugar. Remind me tomorrow. Me and your Mama will tell you, okay?" She smiled down sleepily at her daughter sleepily before giving her another kiss on the forehead. "You need to get to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

With that, Brittany picked up the photo albums and placed them on Sugar's desk. She gave Tubbs a kiss goodnight and then shut the lamp. "Come get me if you need anything."

Her eyes started to get heavy and Sugar dozed off, but not once did she stop thinking about the two girls who had found her laying in the field. The two girls that would one day be her parents.


	3. How Did You Meet?

"How did we meet?" Santana repeated as the family walked along the side walk on a bright, early morning in New York. It was nice out. It was far from cold but there was a cool breeze in the warm, summer air. "We really haven't told you this before?"

"Nope," Sugar replied, hand in hand with her Mama, her lunch box in the other. Her Mommy stood on the other side of her.

"It's a funny story, actually," Brittany smiled. She looked at Santana and giggled.

"Tell me!" Sugar demanded. "Pleeeease!"

"Okay, okay," Santana said rolling her eyes playfully, the smile never leaving her face. "We were what? Seven? Or eight, maybe?"

"Around your age," Brittany said giving Sugar's shoulder a light squeeze. Of course, the girl already knew that. They had looked about her age.

"I think a year younger. We were in the second grade," Santana corrected. Sugar wondered how she remembered that, but she supposed it was normal when the person was that important to you. Her Mommy must've always been pretty tall. The girl she met the day before had almost been a full head taller than both her and her Mama.

"Well," Brittany started, dragging on the word. "We were at the park and your Mama saw this girl laying on the grass. Of course, I was worried so I came over."

It was happening. Sugar knew that the place she'd gone yesterday was the scene her parents met in. She knew it. When she'd asked her Mommy to tell her the story the night before, and then asked them both again a few minutes earlier, she knew there was no point. She probably remembered _much _more clearly than they did. She had been there the day before and they'd been there, what? 25 years ago? She did quick mental math. It had always been a strong subject of hers. But still, she needed the clarification. Something to show her that she was right, that she didn't make the whole thing up. There was still the bruise on her knee to prove that it had been real, but she needed something more, and now she had it.

"The park from the picture?"

"Yes," Brittany answered, knowing what the girl was talking about.

"The girl eventually got up and then… walked away," Santana continued. "It was weird, but I guess we have her to thank. We would've never became friends, and I then I would've never made sure I went to the same high school as your Mom."

"Don't forget middle school!" Brittany chimed in.

Santana smiled up at Brittany, then turned back to Sugar. "Then we would've never gotten married."

"D'aww," Brittany said almost silently, smiling lovingly at her wife.

Sugar stuck out her tongue in disgust. It wasn't real disgust, of course. It was just a thing all kids did when their parents started to act that way.

"Hey!" Brittany said catching the look. "If that had never happened, we wouldn't have ever had you."

"I know," she said defeated. "But what happened next?" she asked curiously. Was there anything that the little time traveler had missed when she'd decided to run across the field towards the school?"

"Not much," Santana shrugged. "We introduced ourselves. Your Mom wanted to play hopscotch, but I couldn't stay. Dinner? Lunch, maybe? I don't remember."

_Wrong, _Sugar thought.

"Did not! _I _wanted to jump rope, you suggested hopscotch," argued the blonde.

_Wrong again._

"Okay fine, I wanted to play hopscotch," she agreed.

"But we didn't do that until the next day. After that we met there every day."

"That's awesome!" Sugar beamed. Of course in the way they explained it, the details weren't spot on, but they were pretty close. "Oh Mommy," she tapped her on the arm, pointing with her chin to the dance studio on the left.

"Almost missed it!" Brittany said putting her hands on her cheeks and opening her mouth in shock, causing Sugar to laugh. Sugar's Mom worked at a dance studio. She taught classes mainly to younger kids, but did teach some teenagers if they were interested. "See you after school," she said kissing Sugar on the head, then moving past to Santana, giving her a quick on the lips. "Bye!"

And with that, she was gone. Santana and her daughter continued hand in hand to the building only a few blocks away, where she'd drop her off for school.


	4. Lord Tubbington

It hadn't happened in a year. Sugar had even started to convince herself that it had never happened, that she had imagined the entire thing. How could she have time traveled to a world that was still going on in the past? It wasn't possible, not for her anyways. Sugar was the type of girl who believed that anything was possible. But nothing good ever happened to her. She was just that girl who sat at the back of the classroom. She didn't have very many friends. She didn't understand why; the girl thought she was pretty likeable. She was the girl who auditioned for the school choir a numerous amount of times and had never gotten in. She was the smartest kid in her class, no doubt. She didn't even try, it all came naturally, but still, she was called 'Teacher's Pet' because of it. Sugar Pierce-Lopez was just Sugar Pierce-Lopez. That's how she saw it. Why would something as amazing as being time traveling happen to someone as ordinary as her? It couldn't have really happened.

But there she was in complete darkness for the second time in her life. Sugar didn't close her eyes this time, but still it was just as dark as she remembered it being the first time. All of the doubting thoughts vanished. She knew this was real, and this was happening to her. The first time she had time traveled, she was eight, and now she was nine. Was this going to be a once-a-year thing?

This time, unlike the last, Sugar wasn't scared. As soon as her bedroom had started to go blurry, she knew what was going to happen. The bed had slowly disappeared and now she was floating in nothingness. What was that sound she was hearing? It sounded like the wind. A few rays of light poked holes in the darkness and a cool breeze came with it. More and more holes formed. It got brighter and _much _colder. What the girl assumed was a leaf came flying at her. She quickly brushed it off of her arm. The ground started to form, this time, underneath her feet, and there was no more darkness surrounding her. Sugar was in a parking lot. Yup, the middle of a parking lot.

She spun around, looking in every direction. Her arms were crossed in attempt to stay warm. It was really cold. She wished she hadn't worn shorts and a t-shirt when she woke up that morning in the year 2027. But how was she supposed to know this was going to happen today? In 2027, she was in the middle of August. That was most definitely not the case here. The almost empty parking lot had leaves blowing every which way and it felt as if the wind was hitting her from every direction. It must be Autumn. There were a few cars parked just a little bit further down from where she was standing. Seeing as she had no idea where she was and the parking spaces in front of the other run down shops were empty, Sugar walked down to the end of the strip where the cars were.

"Lima Animal Shelter," she read under her breath.

Interesting. She skipped over to the front door and without thought, the girl walked in. The front desk was on her right. No one was there. The nine year old looked around seeing a door directly in front of her. Turning to her left, there was another door, this one with a tiny rectangle-shaped window on it. Walking over, Sugar got on her tip toes peaking through. Standing with her back towards the girl, was another girl, who was obviously a lot older than Sugar. She had on plain, white running shoes, a short red skirt, and a red jacket with a big, white collar that read 'Cheerios' in cursive. The girl, who's dark hair was tied up in a high pony tail was looking through a glass window at the end of the room.

Curious as to what she was looking at, and not knowing what else to do, Sugar slowly opened the door and too a step in. Mid-second step, the girl with the dark hair turned around causing Sugar to freeze in her place. Her heart started to beat a thousand times faster and her eyes widened. _Cheerios, _she said the word in her head. That was the cheerleading squad her parents had been in throughout high school. They'd told her all about it. How did it only click now that she saw the girl's face. This was most definitely her Mama.

"You alright?" she asked, looking at Sugar strangely. Sugar collected herself taking a deep breath.

"Y-yeah, totally fine," she said softly.

Santana nodded, turning back to the glass window that Sugar was quickly approaching. Her Mama's face was almost _exactly _the same. The tone of her voice had barely changed. She had barely changed.

"So, are you thinking of getting a cat?" the time traveler asked the teenage girl who would someday become her Mom. Her Mom had been looking at cats. She looked through the glass window at the cats playing and smiled.

"Yeah," she replied. "For my friend. Her cat died."

Sugar gulped back at the sound of her voice. Unlike the younger version of her Mom she'd met about a year ago, this girl in front of her was very recognizable. And not only because she'd seen pictures.

"Oh I bet you have the type of parents that told you that your fish was going to a magical mermaid infested village under the sea and he'd be reunited wish his family, when in reality he just died and got flushed down the toilet," Santana said with a snaky tone.

_That's exactly what you told me, _Sugar thought, not able to find the words to speak. Her Mommy was the one that had ended up telling her the truth when her Mama couldn't handle doing that.

"Pets die, it's the sad truth," she shrugged.

"I-I know."

"Then why do you look so… shocked?"

Sugar put the features of her face back into place. She wasn't shocked about the cat dying. She didn't even know this cat. Maybe it was just hearing her Mama talk in that way? It was weird.

"Who's cat?"

"Huh?"

"Who's cat? Who's cat died?"

"My friend," Santana said again. Once she realized the little girl was looking for specifics, she added, "Uh, her name's Brittany."

Brittany. Sugar gulped down, trying not to show the worry on her face. Her parents had told her that Lord Tubbington was her Mommy's cat ever since she was in high school. And here was her Mama in high school claiming that he had died? What? That wasn't possible. They still had Lord Tubbington in 2027. He was seventeen and he was getting old but he was still very much alive.

"W-what was the cat's name?"

"Charity."

She had never heard of Charity. Unsure of what to say next, Sugar turned her head to look through the glass window. Her eyes fixed on a striped brown and black tabby that had jumped off of a chair and walked over to the food bowl. She knew who this cat was. He was much tinier. He looked about two or three years of age, but even back then, he was still the chubby, food loving cat that she knew. This cat was Lord Tubbington.

"He's cute," she said instantly, pointing him out.

"That one? At the food bowl?"

"Yeah," Sugar replied, biting down on her bottom lip trying to keep the smile that was making it's way up her face less noticeable.

"He's so fat!" she commented with a snicker.

"Yeah," she said again.

"I- I think Brittany would love him."

Sugar looked up at her Mom and couldn't contain the smile anymore. Her Mama was smiling too and even laughed as the big cat pawed at another cat trying to share the food bowl.

"He's perfect," Santana said.

"Have you decided on one yet?" Sugar turned to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to. The lady wearing a blue uniform came in carrying a clip board in one hand and a key in the other. She probably worked at the shelter.

"Yeah, that one," Santana said pointing him out as the lady approached.

The worker unlocked the door on the left of the big, glass window and walked inside picking him up. Both Santana and Sugar giggled in unison when the cat meowed as he was lifted up and carried away from his food bowl.

Sugar smiled as the lady came out with Lord Tubbington. The cheerleader smiled at the cat and then looked down at Sugar smiling genuinely at her for the first time in the few minutes they'd spent together.

"Uh, thank you."

"For what?" Sugar asked. But as soon as a black blob covered some of her vision and Santana's face was being distorted, she knew she had to go. "I gotta go."

Sugar walked as quickly as she could out of the room and once she was by the front desk, she ran out the door and onto the side walk that was the barrier between the building and the parking lot. She looked around her, her vision getting worse and worse, her breathing getting heavier. She turned around looking for a place to go, knowing it'd only be seconds before the whole scene in front of her would completely vanish. The windows on the animal shelter were huge. If her Mama was looking out, she would surely see her vanish. She needed to get out of there.

Anxious to find somewhere to go before she'd be back in her bed where she'd left, Sugar stepped off the side walk and onto the rocky cement of the parking lot. Turning to her left, Sugar found herself facing a pair of lights. They were the headlights of a car.


	5. Crash

Sugar let out a cry of excruciating pain as she felt her body being tossed over the roof of the car. Everything was dark. If it was because she had completely gone into the nothingness stage of time travel that lasted a few seconds or because her eyes were closed, she didn't know. Everything had happened so fast. It was only within a matter of seconds that she'd ran out of the building and stepped into the parking lot in front of the car moving car. So badly, Sugar wanted to tell herself that it wasn't her fault, that the car came out of nowhere. But she knew it wasn't the car's fault. The girl could barely see when she stepped in front of the car. _She _had been the one that came out of nowhere.

Thought after thought raced through her head as her body rolled down the back end of the car. It couldn't have been going very fast when it hit her. They were in a tiny parking lot, after all. Sugar tried to convince herself that she'd be fine. Nothing was going to happen to her. She would be back in… where was she before she'd time traveled to the animal shelter? The pain had taken over, and the girl couldn't think straight. She couldn't even tell where the pain was coming from. All she knew was that it hurt. A lot.

The yelling, in which Sugar hadn't even noticed had been coming from her mouth, had suddenly stopped when she was thrown off of the car and onto the ground. The split second in which she was in the air before hitting the ground, the atmosphere around her changed. It was no longer cold and windy, but the air was calm. It was very humid, which made it harder for Sugar to try to catch her breath when the air had been knocked out of her after her fall to the ground. She was no longer in the parking lot, but back in 2027.

Sugar gripped the surface beneath her to make sure it wouldn't disappear on her. Turns out, she was on grass. But still, the fall had hurt. The pain from that combined with the pain from the actual hit were unbearable, especially for a nine year old girl.

Slowly, Sugar lifted both eyelids so she could see her surroundings. As she did so, her eyes came in contact with the bright rays of sunshine that were beaming down on her. With a quick movement, the girl lifted her right arm to shield her eyes. She let out a sudden cry of pain as the limb began to hurt from the movement. She hadn't realized that so much of the pain she'd been feeling was coming from there. Not taking the risk of moving in any way again, Sugar let her arm rest over her eyes. Her head was pounding, and her entire body felt like it was burning. Her entire body felt sticky from the hot air surrounding her and she was finding it hard to breathe.

Her eyelids were heavy, and kept closing on her. It felt as if they were magnets that were attracted to her face. Not wanting/having the strength to fight them to stay open, Sugar let them close. She could see blues and green and yellows where the Sun had hit. The colours were pretty. Very pretty. Concentrating on them, the pain started to feel distant, as did everything else. She didn't want to fall asleep, but she was so tired. Just a little nap, it couldn't hurt. And with that, the girl let herself drift off.

"Hey Tubbs," Sugar laughed sleepily, as the cat gave her a kiss on the nose with his rough tongue. He was laying on her chest, wagging his tail. She blinked a few times letting her bed room come into concentration. She felt very well rested.

"Look who's finally up," her Mommy said walking into the brightly painted bedroom. A smile of relief washed over her face and Sugar could sense that she'd been worrying. About what though?

"San she's awake!" she called.

Sugar's Mama rushed into the room, letting out what seemed to be a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked with a look of concern. Brittany sat down on the chair beside Sugar's bed. It was usually in the kitchen. Why was it in her bed room?

"Umm good," she answered. The girl could feel her face furrow in confusion. What was going on?

"Good," her Mama said with a soft smile.

Brittany reached her hand over to stroke Sugar's cheek. Just as she did, they heard a beep which was probably coming from the stove.

"Cookies are ready," said Santana. Her Mama leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Cookies?" Sugar asked as her Mama left the room. She pushed herself up, Lord Tubbington, stepping off of her and taking a place next to her instead. It took a lot of effort for her to sit up. Her leg felt… heavy. Really heavy. Part of her never wanted to leave the warm, snugly, comfort of being under her bright pink blanket but curiosity got the best of her and she lifted the cover off, revealing a big, red, cast on her left leg.

What the..? She looked down in horror.

"Mommy," she cried as she felt her forehead wrinkle in and tears fill her eyes. Sugar tried to blink them away. She wasn't the type of person who let people see her cry. Not even her Moms. It made her feel weak. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head no, frightened. But as she did, the image of the two headlights popped into her head. Everything was coming back. The girl shook her head again, this time trying to make the image leave her. Her Mommy frowned in concentration, and right when it looked like she was about to say something, her Mama walked in the room carrying a plate of cookies.

"Sugar cookies," she said with a smile, giving her daughter the plate, and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Your favourite."

Sugar beamed. She loved the cookies, and what she loved even more was the fact that they were named after her. Or maybe she was named after them… Whatever. She'd continue to say that they were named after her.

"Thanks," she smiled. As she lifted her left arm to take a cookie from the plate she froze. There, wrapped around her arm, was a tensor bandage. She could feel her parents' eyes glued to her with worry. She let her arm continue on its way to the plate as casually as she could, trying not to wince at the sudden tinge of pain coming along with the movement.

"Mmm, this is good," she said breaking the silence as she took a bite. Both her Moms took a cookie from the plate and Lord Tubbington meowed, looking desperately at Sugar for food.

"Okay Tubbs, only a little piece," she said rolling her eyes. She broke off a bite sized piece from the edge of the cookie and gave it to the cat. An image of a tiny Lord Tubbington flashed through her mind as she did so. That's right, she had been at the animal shelter! It was all coming back to her now. She had been there with her Mama. Sugar looked up at the her Mama and her mind flashed back to the girl in the Cheerios uniform.

"Sugar, honey" Santana said, interrupting her thoughts. "I know you just woke up, but you have to tell us what happened."

"She said she doesn't remember," Brittany frowned turning to her wife.

Santana frowned at the response.

_They don't know? _Sugar thought. Wait, of course they didn't. It had happened while she time traveled. How could they know? Where did they find her? Thought after thought raced through Sugar's head. She'd go with that, she'd continue to tell them that she didn't remember. And she didn't ever plan on remembering.

"What were you doing in the park? You know to never leave here without asking. The park is a few blocks away, you shouldn't be going there by yourself at all," Brittany said. Sugar could see that the second the words escaped her mouth, she regretted them. "Sorry. I shouldn't be questioning you when you just woke up.

She could see that both of her Moms were worried, and were just looking for answers. But the only answers she had, she couldn't give them.

"The park?" she said to herself quietly. She was in a parking lot, not a park. Everything she knew jumbled up in her head until nothing made sense. Shaking her head, Sugar let the thoughts go.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at a purple, stuffed elephant sitting on her night table.

"Dylan came by earlier and dropped it off but you were asleep," Santana replied. There was an envelope beside it that read 'Too: Sugar. Get well soon"

"Dylan?"

"Dylan, from school. He was the one who found you at the park."

"Oh."

Dylan. Yeah, they were friends, kinda. They didn't talk much, but he was nice. He always picked Sugar to play on his team when he was one of the Captains for softball in gym class.

"That was nice of him," she smiled, leaning over to grab the elephant and giving it a tight squeeze.


	6. We All Have A Purpose

"Ugh where the heck is the teacher? Isn't this supposed to be a school?" Sugar groaned as she bounced up and down uncomfortably. "I need to pee!"

Dylan rolled his eyes at the girl. The two of them had become really close friends throughout the past year. "Just go inside."

"But I can't without asking," she pouted. It was recess and school rule said they couldn't wander inside without a teacher's permission. Problem was, there was no teacher wandering the school yard today, so Sugar had no one to ask for permission.

"And then you wonder why everyone calls you 'Teacher's Pet'," he joked.

"Shut up," Sugar responded, hitting him playfully on the arm. The girl knew that he was right though. What was she supposed to do? Just not listen? Seemed simple, right? All the students broke the rules sometimes. But for some reason, the tiny brunette just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Come on," Dylan said seriously, "It's not your fault that there are no teachers outside today. And aren't they the ones that get mad at people for skipping class? And _now _they're trying to keep us out here? I doubt you'd get into any trouble for going inside to use the washroom."

"I guess you're right," she said, starting to give into the idea. Damn, she wished she hadn't chugged down those two cans of cream soda before class. It was all for some stupid competition she had with some boy in her grade.

"It's just some stupid school rule that they made so that kids wouldn't crowd the halls in the Winter," the boy continued. That was true. Recess was the best part of the school day, but in below zero weather? Not so much.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Sugar snapped, rushing off toward the door. She opened it just a tad and slipped inside.

"Try to act natural," the girl said to herself under her breath. "Just pretend that you're supposed to be here, and no one give you any trouble." She was freaking out for no reason, the worst that could happen was a teacher would tell her to go outside. But Sugar couldn't help it, it was just the way she was.

She continued to walk down the hall when she passed by her own classroom. Curious as to why her teacher wasn't outside in the school yard, she peered in. She wasn't in there. Weird. The name written on the chalk board grabbed Sugar' attention. "Mr. Motta".

"Right," she recalled. The class had a substitute teacher today. The man probably didn't know that he was supposed to be on yard duty, which was understandable, of course.

This Sugar would never admit, but she liked it when her teacher wasn't there. Mrs. Langdon, who was her current fifth grade teacher, would use her as an example for the rest of the class. The girl always got near perfect on all of her tests, and she didn't even try. It was just a natural gift. As much as it was flattering, she wished that sometimes she could just fit in, be like everyone else. Her teacher showing her off to the rest of the class everyday wasn't helping much with that.

Just as the girl turned and was about to make a run for the washroom, something grasped her attention. She had only seen it from the corner of her eye, but there in the far end of the classroom appeared what looked to be a blurry blob. Turning on her heel, Sugar stared at it in confusion. What was that? And how had it appeared out of nowhere?

Slowly, the blob started to take shape. It looked like… a person? But still, it was unreal. It looked almost like it was a hologram. The hologram looking figure started to round out into the figure of a human being. Colour was slowly added to the figure. It was a man. He had brown hair and was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. She couldn't get a good look at his face because he was facing the opposite direction.

Sugar gulped down, possibilities rushed through her head. What could this be? What had she just witnessed? Should she stay here and confront the man? The girl was kind of curious. Okay, very curious. Or maybe she should just rush off while she could. Before she had a chance to make a decision, the man turned around, his face to her, looking startled to see her.

"Oh, um, hey. Sugar, right?" he asked running his hand though his hair awkwardly. Who was he? How did he know her name? Sugar's eyes flashed back to the chalkboard behind him. Mr. Motta. He was her supply teacher today! How had she not recognized him right away? He looked the exact same as he did that morning. She supposed she was in shock to recall anything that had happened.

"Yeah," she responded, biting down on her lip. Without thinking, she blurted out, "So what was that?"

She wished she hadn't said anything. She should've let it go. The man already looked to terrified.

"What was what?" The girl could tell that he was a bad liar by the look on his face. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she wouldn't buy that.

_I don't know, I just saw you appear in thin air from nothing? _she said to herself. Suddenly, something clicked.

"Don't worry." She thought through what she wanted to say next. Was she sure this is what it was? It had to be… But what if it wasn't? Pushing the thoughts aside, the brunette lifted her head with confidence and spoke. "I can do that too."

"Do what, exactly?" asked the teacher.

_You've got to be kidding me, _she thought.

"Time travel!" Had she just given away her secret? She'd only done it twice, once in the third grade, once in the fourth. And she'd never actually _seen _anyone time travel. Everything was too dark. But vanishing and reappearing in thin air was what it felt like. It had to be what just happened to this man.

"Can you come inside please?" Mr. Motta asked, still looking unsure. Sugar looked down at her feet that were still planted in the doorway of the classroom.

"Sure." She stepped inside, closing the wooden door behind her.

"So you're telling me you can.." he paused. "Time travel?"

"Yes. It's only happened twice so far, but yeah, I went to the past." The little time traveler just had a feeling that she could trust this man. If it had been anyone else, she would definitely not be telling. They'd think she was crazy. She got that enough already. "Is that what just happened to you? You time traveled?"

"Yes."

"Where to?" she asked curiously.

"A playground."

"Oh," she responded. He didn't really look like he wanted to talk about it. Maybe she was being intrusive. But she'd never met another time traveler before. Was it wrong to be so curious?

Just as she was about to turn and leave, the teacher spoke up. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"Sure," Sugar beamed.

"I'm time traveling right now."

Sugar looked up at him confused.

"I mean, I'm not actually time traveling right now." He laughed at his mistake. "I'm physically here, but I time traveled to get here. I'm not from… here."

"Oh wow," Sugar responded, taking in the information. "No wonder, I don't think you've subbed for my teacher before."

"That's right," he smiled.

"So why are you here?"

"Well it's not my choice. I can't pick where I travel to. Do you really think I'd spend my day in a school if I had the choice?"

Sugar giggled. "I know that. I didn't choose to be hit by a car last time either."

Mr. Motta looked at her alarmed, but it also looked like something within him clicked. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though.

"W-were you alright?"

Of course, she was here now, wasn't she?

"Yeah, just broke my leg, that's all." She hated having that cast on last Summer. But she did like all the attention it brought. She would get presents from classmates that wouldn't even look at her before then.

"But, what I meant was.." the girl searched for the right way to put her thoughts into words. "Why do you think you time traveled here? And to that park? Do you think there was a reason for it, or is it all random?"

It was something Sugar wanted to know from the minute she'd landed in that playground the first time. Why had she gone there? What was the reason for it? She was grateful for having someone to talk to about it right now.

"You know, Sugar," he started. "I wasn't so sure before, but I think there is a reason, yeah."

"And what's that?"

He hesitated before answering. "Well, I suppose it's different for everyone. I don't know how many time traveler's there are in this world, but I'm sure we all have a purpose."

"I'm still trying to figure that out," she sighed.

"It'll come with time. I had no idea whatsoever when I was your age," he reassured her.

"Thanks," she said with a genuine smile. She took a step closer to the man and gave him a hug. "I better be going."

Sugar walked out of the classroom and down the hall as quickly as she could, remembering the reason she'd came inside in the first place. Mr. Motta's words repeated over and over in her head. _We all have a purpose. _


	7. Ballad

**AN: Not sure why this posted as one big paragraph the first time but I fixed it!**

* * *

"Nadia, right?"

The voice sounded distant, of course it was probably because her head was pounding and the room was spinning. Or maybe... she was spinning. Sugar was now fourteen and hadn't time traveled since she was nine years old. She had started to think that maybe it wouldn't ever happen again. Maybe it was best that it didn't happen again. The last time she ended up in the hospital because of it. Was it odd that she had longed for it to happen again? It hadn't. It hadn't for five years. Until now. Here she was, in a strange room, with a woman who seemed to think her name was Nadia.

Sugar looked up, everything started to look clearer. The women wasn't one of her Moms, who she'd seen the first two times she'd time traveled. The woman in front of her had fair, pale skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a blue t-shirt with a tag in the corner that read 'In Between the Sheets'. Where the heck was she?

"Nadia? You alright?" the woman asked tilting her head with concern. She looked as if she was in her mid to late twenties, and this time, she looked into Sugar's eyes as she spoke, so she was sure that she was speaking to her.

Sugar opened her mouth to speak but the lady cut her off.

"It's your first day here, right?

"Umm," she started.

"Nothing to be nervous about, alright?" the woman cut her off again.

Sugar nodded.

"There's a washroom at the back if you wanna go change," she gestured with her thumb and then tossed a blue blob at Sugar.

Sugar caught it and unfolded it. It was a t-shirt, the same one the woman with the blue eyes was wearing. And there in the corner, was the same tag that read 'In Between the Sheets.' Did this lady think she worked here? If she did-it sure seemed like she did- why?

"You know what to do?" the woman asked.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Alright! Good luck!"

"Thanks," Sugar said with a genuine smile. The lady was very enthusiastic and it sounded as if her voice had been recorded and sped up x100. She probably had way too much caffeine in her system.

Sugar didn't know why, but she had time traveled here, and maybe it was apart of her purpose, to work at this store. She had been thinking a lot about her purpose. Why was this happening to her? Her conversation with Mr. Motta ran through her mind all the time. And when she hadn't time traveled in years, she thought she'd never be able to find out what her purpose was. Maybe working here for a bit would give her some kind of understanding.

The girl looked around her. Much to her excitement, she was in a music store. There was a piano off to the left, two keyboards, and a few string and wind instruments in display cases. What seemed to be the main focus of the store though was the sheet music. There were rows and rows of sheet music. That must be why it wad called In Between The Sheets. Sugar herself really enjoyed singing. This would be awesome.

Not bothering to go to the washroom to change, Sugar slipped the blue t-shirt easily over her pink tank top she was wearing. She was wearing black, above-the-knee shorts, which must've looked weird because the few people looking for music in the store all had on Winter coats and long pants. It wasn't her fault that it was the middle of Summer where she came from!

Not sure what exactly she was to do as Nadia, Sugar walked over to a shelf in the corner that had a stack of CD's and a CD player on top of it. No one used those anymore. Everyone had iPods where she came from. But her Moms had told her that they grew up with them. Why would anyone want to walk around with a huge CD player to listen to music? She giggled to herself, looking through the stack of CD's. Most of them, she didn't recognize. She picked up one that looked interesting.

"Fleetwood Mac," she read aloud. Opening it up, Sugar held the CD by its edges and pushed down on the top of the CD player where it said 'open'. Thank God the thing was labelled. She put the CD in, decorated side up, closed the tray, and hit the 'play' button.

The sound boomed throughout the almost silent store. Sugar could feel all eyes on her. Damn it. The girl didn't want to get Nadia fired on her first day. Quickly, she turned the volume knob until it was low enough. Still at an audible level but not as loud as it had been. She was sure the whole town must've heard. Where was she anyways? Lima? That's where she'd been the other times she time traveled. She couldn't really ask anyone without them thinking she was crazy.

The song that was playing had a catchy beat. Sugar swayed back and forth. How were you supposed to tell what the song was called on this thing? iPods were much better. But the music was just as good! It was the first song on the CD, it told her that.

As she danced around using tiny movements in her little corner of the store, Sugar heard wind chimes. She turned to see where the sound was coming from. They were attached to the door to let people know when someone was coming in. Her eyes fell on the girl who walked inside. She was wearing a black, Winter jacket and white runners. Sugar could see the frills from her red, cheerleading skirt coming down on her white leggings. Just like the last time, her dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. It was her Mama.

She looked almost exactly the same as she did the last time she'd seen her through time travel. Just this time her jacket was different and she had leggings on. Sugar turned nervously, unsure of what to do. Was she supposed to go up to her? If she did, what would she say? Would her Mama recognize her from the animal shelter? Or had that even happened yet? Either way, 5 years had passed since then (Sugar's time). She doubted it.

The time traveler decided to stay put. She clicked the skip button, trying to be more interested in the CD player than she really was. It was good, but she couldn't focus on the music when her Mama from the past was standing in the same room as her. She turned her head back, taking a few peeks at the teenager. She was quickly going through aisles of sheet music and she looked frustrated.

Not wanting the cheerleader to catch her stare, she turned back to the CD player and skipped through a few more songs. She listened to about thirty seconds of each, trying to keep herself occupied. When the lyrics to track eight started, she paused I thought about how to approach her Mama, and turned her attention to the music.

"I climbed a mountain and I turned around' she sang along quietly to the second line. Where did she know this from?

"And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
'Till the landslide brought me down"

She listened to the next few lines intently. She knew every word. But from where? Sugar wracked her brain... But nothing.

"Excuse me?"

Sugar turned quickly, leaned back against the shelf, and found herself facing her Mama.

"Yes?" she replied trying to keep her voice steady.

"That song you're listening to," Santana started. "What's it called?"

Then it hit her. Sugar's parents sang this song around the house sometimes.

"It's um," Sugar blanket out. She sighed. "I actually don't know what it's called."

Santana leaned over and picked up CD case titled 'Fleetwood Mac'.

"This the one you're listening to?" she asked.

"Uh huh."

"Number eight," the Latina read aloud. "Landslide."

Oh, so that's how it worked.

"You like the song?" Sugar asked as her Mom put down the CD case.

"Yeah. Um, I'm in Glee Club at my school. We got this assignment today. We have to sing a ballad to someone. Is- is this a ballad?"

"Umm," Sugar had no idea.

Santana cut her off. "I wasn't paying attention when the teacher explained it."

"Isn't a ballad a male duck?" Sugar blurted out seriously.

"Yeah. Wait- no. No, it's not."

"Oh." Sugar shook her head. Where the heck had she gotten that from?

"It's funny you said that. My friend, she said the exact same thing today."

"Your friend?" Sugar asked, curiously, wondering if she was talking about her Mommy. "Is she the one you have to sing the ballad for? Or are you singing to the duck?"

Santana laughed and Sugar smiled brightly up at her as she did.

"No, yeah, I'm singing for my friend. See?" She pulled out a neatly folded blue piece of paper from her pocket that was no bigger than a cue card. She unfolded it revealing the name 'Brittany'. Sugar felt her smile widen, hoping that her Mama wouldn't find her sudden happiness strange.

"We had to pick out from a hat," the Glee Clubber continued.

"That's awesome. I don't know of this is a ballad, but it's a nice song. I'm sure she'd love it."

Sugar realized that Landslide was no longer playing. The track number was now ten.

Santana gave her a genuine smile. "Well thanks for all your help."

"No problem," Sugar beamed.

And with that, the Latina was off.

Sugar soon found herself struggling to take off the blue polo as everything started to go blurry. After a few seconds, she managed to slip it over her head and drop it onto the floor. She wouldn't want to take it with her to the future. That'd be stealing, wouldn't it? She opened the door behind her which had the symbol of a woman wearing a dress on it. It was the washroom. Clenching her hands into balls, she dug her nails into her palms and shut her eyes tight. In a matter of seconds she was back in her apartment in New York.

A week later, she time traveled back.

"Nadia, where have you been?" the woman, who seemed even more enthusiastic than the last time had asked. She was sipping a coffee. That explained it.

"Busy," Sugar shrugged.

"You missed a week of work! Don't do it again," she warned, but not in a threatening way.

"Okay." So a week had gone by here too.

The woman walked away and came back after a few seconds carrying the blue polo. "You forgot this here last week," she said as she tossed it to her.

"Thanks," Sugar caught the shirt and slipped it over her this time, yellow tank top.

"Can you help her out?" asked the lady who at this point, Sugar assumed was in charge.

"Sure," Sugar said cheerfully, following her gaze towards the glass cases filled with instruments.

In front of it stood a blonde cheerleader in the same leggings and skirt as her Mama had on. Her hair was in a high pony and she wore the exact same jacket as Santana had, but hers was in bright orange. It was her Mommy.

Sugar quickly rubbed both of her cheeks to make her smile die down a bit before going over to her. The only time she'd seen her Mommy during time travel was the first time. And she was really little then. Sugar was so freaked out, they hadn't even really had a chance to talk. Now they would!

"Hi," Sugar squeaked as she approached the blonde. "You need some help?"

Brittany snapped out of her gaze. "There are so many to choose from."

"Yeah, kinda," Sugar said looking at the glass casual there weren't really that many.

"Well I was thinking I would get this tiny guitar here," Brittany said pointing to it.

"Oh that's a ukelele," Sugar corrected.

"Oh awesome! It's the smallest one so I figured it would be easiest for cat sized paws to play."

Sugar tilted her head, confused.

"I wrote a song for my best friend Santana. And my new cat, who she got for me last month is going to accompany me on his mini guitar. Or ukulele."

"Wow!" she beamed. "That sounds super awesome, I didn't know cats could play the ukulele."

"I'll bribe him with food," Brittany laughed.

"Good thinking." Sugar new how much Lord Tubbington loved food. She wouldn't be surprised if her Mommy could actually get him to play. She'd have to ask about that sometime.

"So I was wondering, how do I get it out of the glass?"

"Hmm." Sugar looked around to see if there was any lock. Nope. She pushed the glass in and watched as it popped open.

"Here you are." Sugar handed her the ukulele.

"Oh no," Brittany said turning the uniforms upside down. "It looks like a chicken drumstick when you turn it this way!"

"You think he might try to eat it?" Sugar asked, knowing that was what the girl was thinking.

"Yeah, hopefully not though. At least not until Santana hears my song."

"That's really sweet," Sugar started. "That you're writing her a song."

"Well, yeah. I figured I would since the assignment we had in Glee Club got cancelled. We were supposed to sing to each other. But we had to sing to our two friends instead. They're going through a rough time, so." Brittany frowned sympathetically.

Sugar's face furrowed. Did that mean that Santana hadn't sung Landslide to her?

"I was disappointed we didn't get to see the duck though."

Sugar giggled, and Brittany smiled down at her. She loved how her Mommy just talked about things that would've probably made no sense to Sugar if she hadn't heard about it from her Mama beforehand. Her Mommy reminded her a lot of herself.

"It would've been nice hearing San sing to me too. She has a really good voice, you know?"

"I bet she does." Of course Sugar knew that. Her Moms had two of the best voices she'd ever heard.

"Well, I'd better get going. Tubbs and I have some practicing to do."

"Good luck!" Sugar called after her as she made her way to the cash register.


	8. Best Summer Ever

**A/N: So sorry this took so long, it was a busy week. Hopefully you enjoy though and thanks to everyone who's been reading :)**

* * *

"I am so going to win," Sugar teased as she tied up the laces of her bowling shoes in the almost empty bowling alley.

"No you won't," Dylan argued back.

"Trust me, I will," she smirked.

"Trust _me, _you won't. You've never seen me bowl."

"Didn't have to. I'm Sugar Pierce-Lopez. I'm the best at everything."

Sugar bounced up of the bench she was sitting on, getting used to her shoes. Dylan followed. It was the first time her and her best friend had gone bowling together. It was Summer before high school, just a few weeks after Sugar had time traveled to 'Between the Sheets' for the second time. Her and Dylan had decided that they'd try to make the Summer vacation the best one ever. Sugar's Mommy had told her about this show that her and Sugar's Mama used to watch back in high school called Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb did different, exciting things every day to have the best Summer ever. The idea had kind of sparked from there.

They'd done tons of things already-go to amusement parks, the Bronx zoo, went to Manhattan and bought those huge pretzels from every stand they saw, just for the heck of it, then raced up and down the red stairs in Times Square. It didn't work out too well because of all the people crowding them but they did have a good run through Central Park later in the day! They volunteered at an animal shelter, read stories at an old age home, and served food to the homeless at a shelter nearby. They made a lemonade stand, had water balloon fights, and went fence jumping on Dylan's street. In July, the two of them spent the entire day at a movie theatre watching all the movies that had looked interesting. And today they were bowling. Sports weren't really Sugar's thing, but Dylan had had a 'My Little Pony' marathon- an older show that her Mommy had on DVD- with her the day before so she figured it was only fair to do something that he wanted today.

"So Little Miss I'm-Too-Good-For-Everyone-And-Everything," he mocked. "You wanna go first?"

Sugar rolled her eyes, but in a playful way, at her best friend. "Yup, that shouldn't be a problem."

The girl picked up a bright yellow bowling ball because she thought it was the prettiest and then took a few steps until her toes were right on the line that marked the spot you were supposed to bowl from. Sugar took a deep breath and practiced swinging the heavy ball back and forth a few times. She turned her head to see Dylan laughing at her. Before turning back she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Okay, she said to herself quietly. "You can do this."

Even though it had been a while since the last time she bowled, Sugar was confident. She took another deep breath and swung her arm back, then forward and then, let go of the ball. Suddenly her vision blurred and a feeling that she knew all too well took over. It had happened twice already this month. As much as it was thrilling, and amazing, and made her feel alive, it couldn't be happening right now. Not in front of Dylan. But there was no way to stop it, was there?

Sugar clenched her balled up fists and dug her sparkly, orange nails that her Mama had painted for her, into the palms of her hands. The girl kept her eyes open and this time, didn't flinch when the first ray of light poked its way through the darkness that took over each time she traveled. She was starting to get used to it, especially since it had happened three times this month already. Maybe it was making up for the few years it skipped? Or did it just happen randomly? Sugar thought back to her conversation with Mr. Motta, the only other time traveler she'd ever met, and wished she had asked him about it.

As more and more light poked through, Sugar could feel the yellowy sun rays beating down on her. After a few seconds, a thing layer of sweat built up above top lip. Damn, it was hot out. Everything became clear and Sugar took a step forward, looking around, once she knew for sure that the ground was really there beneath her. She was in a big, open field. There were a few people not too far away from her. They were turned from her, so she wasn't spotted. She could tell that they were adults. None looked like her either of her Moms though. Was that what she was supposed to assume now? That she'd be time traveling back to one or both of her parents? It had happened every time as of now. But why?

The sounds of a yellow school bus pulling up on the dirt road behind her, caused the girl to turn. The bus stopped and out came a bunch of girls that looked to be about her age. They were all dressed in t-shirts, and shorts or skirts. For once, Sugar didn't feel out of place. It was Summer where she was from too and she had on bright orange shorts and a light blue t-shirt. Each girl also carried a backpack or duffel bag. That, Sugar didn't have, but hey, it wasn't her decision to come here.

As more and more girls stepped off the bus, Sugar slipped into the crowd, unsure of what else to do. She looked around and didn't see anyone that she recognized. She moved along with the crowd meeting a women-one who Sugar had seen from the back before- halfway down the field. Her blonde hair was styled in a boyish cut and she was wearing a blue track suit with white stripes along the sides. Wasn't it a bit hot out for that?

"Welcome to Camp Cheer." Her voice boomed from her bullhorn, silencing the crowd. "As all of you already know, I'm Coach Sylvester."

Coach Sylvester? Wasn't that… her parents' cheer coach in high school? They never told Sugar anything about camp. Maybe they really weren't here then. It made Sugar kind of uncomfortable, being in a crowd of strangers. If her Moms had been here, at least she would've known them. They wouldn't know they knew her, but still, she would know them.

"So," Coach Sylvester's booming voice continued. "I want you all to get into groups of either six or eight, depending on how many people you want to share a cabin with."

Sugar could already see girls looking around and whispering, already starting to form groups.

"No odd numbers!" the Coach stressed. "Now, if this takes longer than two minutes, I'm picking for you. Go!"

Sugar spun in circles, looking at the commotion surrounding her. She shouldn't try to get into a group, right? Her visits to the past usually didn't last very long so there was no point. The girl's eyes fixed on Coach Sylvester who was coming her way. Sugar cringed, crossing her fingers in hope that the Coach wasn't coming for her specifically. From the stories her parents had told her, it seemed as if it was best not to get on the Coach's bad side. Sugar let out a sigh of relief when the woman walked passed her. Curious as to where she was headed-most likely to yell at someone- the tiny time traveler let her eyes follow her.

"Coach Sylvester," a tiny blonde who's hair was up in a high ponytail called in her sing-song voice. "I'm going to be attending McKinley this September and plan on joining the Cheerios."

"That's nice," Coach Sylvester said in a tone that showed she really didn't care. The woman barely even glanced in her direction. She just kept walking, looking as if she was in a hurry to get to wherever she was going.

"You're such a kiss-up, Quinn." Sugar followed the voice to a Latina with dark hair that was also up in a high pony. Sugar beamed. It was her Mama!

_You're such a kiss-up, Quinn. _Sugar replayed the words. Quinn? Could it be…?

Her train of thought was broken by the woman in the track suit retracing her steps back to the girl who's name was Quinn. Sugar looked up, studying her face carefully. She was younger of course, but that was _definitely _Auntie Quinn. Or Auntie Q, as she liked to call her. She wasn't actually her aunt, there was no blood relation. But she was a close friend of both her Moms. They'd gone to high school together. And apparently cheer camp, as Sugar was now finding out. They didn't see her a lot a lot, but Auntie Q tried to visit every few months or so. Or the Pierce-Lopez family would occasionally take a trip to Connecticut to visit her. Sugar had only been there a few times but she remembered there being a big pool. And she had a few dogs, too.

"Little Miss Oh-So-Eager-To-Be-On-The-Cheerios," Coach Sylvester nicknamed her. She spoke using the bullhorn even though she was only a few feet away from the girl. Quinn flinched, and the crowd silenced again.

"Yes?" she croaked.

"Who's in your group?"

"Me," she pointed to herself with her thumb. "Santana, Brittany."

Brittany? Sugar looked to her right where Santana was standing. She was helping a blonde, who's long leg was up extended on her shoulder, with a stretch. The blonde was Brittany! Her Mommy!

"Mindy, Aubrey, Alex, and Sophia," Quinn continued, pointing each of them out to the Coach. Sugar didn't recognize any of the other girls.

"That's only seven," Coach Sylvester said, unimpressed.

Quinn shot Brittany a look. Brittany shrugged, taking her leg down and placing it on the floor. "I told you, I'm not good at math," she mouthed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned back to the tall woman in the track suit. "So sorry. We'll just get another girl to join our group and-"

She was cut off by the Coach. "I gave you your two minutes."

"But-" Quinn protested.

"Quiet!"

Quinn jumped back. The bullhorn had only been a few inches from her face at that point.

"You two seem to be good friends, now don't you?" She walked over to Santana and Brittany who now had their pinkie fingers linked, standing side by side, not even the tiniest gap separating their two bodies. It was like they were built to fit perfectly together.

"That's right," Brittany said, her face brightening into a smile. Could she not tell that the Coach was angry?

"Well, isn't that cute? Brittany, is it?"

The girl nodded.

"I want you to go join that group over there," she pointed.

Santana opened her mouth to protest but Coach Sylvester gave her a warning look, silencing her, just before she could. Brittany turned her head to look down at Santana. The Latina sighed, giving the girl a sad smile.

"Wait!" Sugar yelped, breaking the silence. "I could join their group. That way it'd be eight, right?"

The girl could feel her heart beating faster as all eyes turned to her. As much as she loved being the centre of attention, Coach Sylvester really scared her. And she'd only known her for about three minutes.

"I suppose," the Coach said, not bothering to use the bullhorn.

Sugar held her breath and bit down on her bottom lip as the woman stared at her.

A good thirty seconds went by before the Coach said, "Well are you just going to stand there and stare at me? Go join your new group!"

The Coach walked away and a sigh of relief washed over Sugar. Her face broke into a smile and she saw that her Moms, Auntie Q, and the other girls were quietly celebrating.

"Who's she to think she can break up the Unholy Trinity?" Quinn rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Better be quiet Q," Santana teased. "You wouldn't wanna lose your spot on the Cheerios."

"Can't lose something you don't have yet," another girl who Sugar remembered being Alex from when Quinn introduced them to Coach Sylvester, joined in.

"Oh shut up, you two," Aubrey joked. "We get our cabin. Be happy."

The girls pulled into a group hug. Brittany pulled out, looking at Sugar.

"Hey!" she called, motioning her over. "Get over here!"

Sugar took a deep breath and skipped over to the group who were now finished with their group hug.

"What's your name?" Brittany asked.

"Sugar," the girl blurted out, only a millisecond later realizing it probably wasn't a good idea to reveal her real name.

"Sweet!" Brittany beamed. "I'm Britt, this is San, Quinn, Aubrey, Alex, Mindy, and Sophia."

"It's nice to meet you all."

Before the girl could say anything in return, she found herself being pulled into a hug by her Mommy. Well, her future Mommy. Sugar's smile widened as she felt the rest of the girls pile into the hug one by one. After a few seconds, they all pulled out and her Mama- she'd have to start calling her Santana, her Mommy Brittany, and Auntie Q, Quinn, in case she slipped up in front of one of them- took her hand and it raised it above their head.

"Well, it's because of this girl right here that Britt's not stuck with a bunch of losers," she started. The 'losers' part was kind of mean, but Sugar doubted anyone else was listening to them. Everyone had gotten back to their own conversations as soon as Coach Sylvester had walked away. "So cheers to her!"

The group started to chant her name.

"Sugar, Sugar, Sugar, Sugar!"

They started silently and built it up until it was so loud that the entire crowd was looking their way.

"Sugar, Sugar, Sugar, Sugar!"

Girls from other groups had even joined in. Sugar did nothing else but laugh. She liked the attention she was getting. Would this be her chance to become friends with her Moms from the past?

The first day of camp had been _awesome. _They got their first pick in their cabin. Sugar shared a bunk with Quinn. Quinn got the top. Although Sugar herself had wanted the top bunk, she didn't say so. Quinn was the type of girl who got what she wanted, and Sugar was not up for a fight. Brittany got the top of another bunk where it was safe from monsters, and Santana got the bottom. The two of them mostly lay sprawled out on the top bunk, eating candy or listening to music, for the few hours they got to spend in the cabin. Sugar didn't really pay much attention to what the other girls were up to.

It didn't take Sugar long to realize that the group she was apart of the popular group at Camp Cheer. Not only did they get first pick at their cabin but they got first pick at their cabin, but they got the table at the cafeteria with the best view of the lake. They butted their way in front of everyone in front of the cafeteria line and no one seemed to mind. Wherever they walked, the crowd would part like the Red Sea for them. They got first pick of canoes and life jackets. Sugar didn't see what the big deal was. They were all plain orange. But she had to admit, it _was _fun getting first choice at everything.

They were practically treated like royalty and it was nice to be apart of the it group for once. Her and Dylan had _never _had that at school back in New York present day. They were kind of the outcasts. But everything they did was much more fun than what other kids their age did. Dylan. It was the first time she'd thought of him since she'd gotten here. He'd seen her just… vanish. And she'd been here for hours! It was already longer than her previous visits to the past put together. How was she supposed to explain this? Would he tell her parents? Would they take her to the hospital to find a cure? They wouldn't, would they? And was there a cure? She hoped not. She liked this. It was the only thing that made her feel special. _She _was chosen to do this. Not those popular kids at her school, but _her. _She could trust Dylan though, couldn't she? She sure hoped so.

Sugar turned her focus back to the other girls who were by the canoes. They were all watching as Quinn flirted with one of the hot, male life guards who looked like her was only a couple of years older than them. They were all going to high school in September. They all giggled quietly, Sugar included, as the life guard eagerly helped Quinn buckle up her life jacket. Like she couldn't do it herself.

"Thank you," they heard her sweet voice, that sounded angelic, say to him. She skipped on over to the group, who had all put on their own life jackets, with a devious smile on her face.

"Guess where we just got invited?" she asked the group excitedly.

They all gave each other confused glances.

"Hottie McHotters just invited all of us to the bonfire after the festival tomorrow!"

The girls all squealed with excitement.

"His hot life guard friends gonna be there?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Quinn replied, raising both eyebrows twice, in a quick motion.

Once the excitement died down, Sugar asked, "What festival?"

"They do it every year," Sophia started. "As a welcome to the camp kinda thing."

"Yeah, they have fortune tellers and games and prizes," Brittany squealed.

"Yeah, but it's sorta lame," Quinn shrugged.

Brittany pouted. "Quinn we're going!"

"I never said we weren't, but I'm looking more forward to what we just got invited to afterward"

"The bonfire?" Sugar croaked.

"Uh huh."

"The older kids that work here do it every year. We've been wanting to go since like… forever," Santana smirked.

"Oh so this isn't your first year here?" Sugar asked, curiously.

"Nope, we've been coming up together since the Summer before middle school," said Aubrey. "We're from Lima."

"Oh, that's awesome."

"So where are you from, Sweet Thang?" Quinn smirked.

"Umm, New York," she blurted out.

"And you came all the way here?!"

"Umm, yeah," Sugar panicked. What was she thinking, saying New York? She really was from there. At least it wasn't a lie. "I heard it was Coach Sylvester's first year here and she's supposed to be really good so I decided I'd come."

Sounded legit, right?

"Well good thing you did," Quinn said. "This is going to be the best Summer yet!"


	9. The Bonfire

Sugar plopped down on the bottom bunk that night, tired from the day's activities. They'd done a ton of stuff like rock climbing, canoeing, tanning on the beach. They even walked over to the tiny candy store on site and bought a bunch of stuff that was sure to last the girls the entire week. Oddly enough, they didn't do any cheer leading. It _was_ called Camp Cheer, right? And it was 'now run by Ohio's finest,' Coach Sylvester had told them multiple times. Quinn had told Sugar that they usually started the actual cheer part by the second day.

Sugar would be gone by then, right? Despite how tired the girl was, she lay awake deep in thought. Why hadn't she time traveled back to her own life yet? This visit to the past- her mind couldn't even slow down enough for her to calculate how many years back she had time traveled- was already longer than any of her other visits had been. It was about 10:21 pm and all the campers were back in their cabins. Their curfew was 10. Would she time travel back to the present day in her sleep? Was that even possible? What would her cabin-mates think when she wasn't there in the morning? Did it really matter? What were her _parents, _her parents present day thinking now? They were probably worried. What was she to say when she got home?

Sugar took in a deep breath in attempt to herself down. There was a reason she was here. She didn't know what that was yet, but she would.

_Que sera, _she thought. Whatever happens will happen. Everything will work out. She might as well enjoy herself while she could.

The girls in her cabin were not the type of people Sugar usual associated herself with but to her surprise, she actually got along great with them. They had all been very welcoming of her into their inner-circle and treated her as if they'd known her forever.

Sugar looked to her right. Up on the top of the bunk parallel to hers and Quinn's were her Moms- Santana and Brittany- fighting over Britt's iPod. It wasn't actual fighting, more like a bunch of laughing while arguing as best friends often did.

"It's _my _iPod," Brittany said, snatching it out of the Latina's hand.

"I didn't say it wasn't. But come on, play a good song for once."

"The Phineas and Ferb theme song _is _a good song!"

Sugar pressed her lips tight together so that she wouldn't let out the laughter that was building up inside her. Of _course _they were arguing over Phineas and Ferb. They had been all day. Brittany would be singing it, between giggles Santana would tell her how annoying the song was and that "no one gets 104 days of Summer vacation," Brittany would continue to sing the song to annoy her, and Santana continued to pretend that it bothered her a lot more than it actually did. Sugar knew it couldn't really bother Santana because when the girl thought no one was paying attention, Sugar would catch her humming along to the tune.

It was actually very similar to how her Moms behaved present day. Especially earlier that Summer when her Mommy had found the old Phineas and Ferb DVD's in a box and had given them to Sugar and Dylan to watch. Santana had heard the tune to the theme song, looked at her wife, and put on that same face of fake annoyance that Sugar was seeing here in the cabin. Later on, Sugar and her Mommy would walk in on Santana humming the tune while she was doing the dishes or vacuuming, and they'd make fun of her for it because she claimed she hated the show. The time traveler thought it was funny how some things never changed.

"You going to bed already?" Sophia asked, breaking Sugar from her thoughts. She had taken her hair down from the ponytail she had been wearing all day and her thick, black curls bounced with every step she took.

"I'm gonna try, yeah. We have a long day tomorrow, right?"

"We definitely do," Sugar heard Quinn-who she thought had been asleep- call from the bunk above her. "Night!"

After a few minutes, one of the girls shut off the lights and the only sounds that could be heard were the whispers and quiet giggles coming Brittany and Santana's bunk. Sugar let herself drift off to sleep.

Sugar opened her eyes, letting them focus on the wooden boards from the bunk above hers. She was still here. Here at the camp. She'd spent the night! The girl started to panic. It was morning and she hadn't time traveled back home yet. Was she stuck here forever?

Sugar took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. _Everything will work out_, she thought. Rolling over to her right, Sugar saw the girls picking out clothes from a big, pink suitcase in the middle of the room.

"Good morning," Brittany beamed, looking up at Sugar.

"Hey," she responded sleepily, giving her a small smile.

"We're picking out outfits for the bonfire tonight," Mindy told her.

"Oh, awesome," Sugar said, kicking the blanket off of her, and swinging her legs over so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked down at the blue pyjamas with the cartoon ducks printed all over that she was wearing. Brittany had let her borrow them. The blonde had also let her borrow a bathing suit the day before when they went swimming and had told her she could borrow whatever she wanted for the week. Sugar didn't have anything of her own to wear. If only someone had told her she'd be going to camp, she would've packed. She was lucky that Brittany was so nice, and that she had packed so many different outfits. There was enough to last a month in the three luggage bags she brought. When Sugar had asked her why she brought so many clothes, the blonde had told her that last year her clothes to days she was staying ratio was way off since no one had ever taught her how to count and she had to wear the same few outfits throughout the week. Santana had shared with her, but only for so long until she ran out too. This year, the blonde had brought everything she owned.

"We put all of our nicest outfits in a pile here," Alex told Sugar, gesturing to the pink suitcase that was overflowing with clothes. "So pick what you want."

"Thanks," Sugar smiled genuinely, getting up to take a look.

When the girls had asked her why she had no bags with her the day before, she'd told them that she forgot them in her parents' car and since they lived far, they weren't going drive all the way back. She hated lying, but in her case, she kind of had to.

"So who's going to wake her up?" Quinn asked, looking at the bottom bunk across from theirs.

There, covered in a big, purple blanket was Santana Lopez, sound asleep. Everyone glanced in her direction, taking a step out, and saying "Not it." Everyone except for Brittany Pierce, and Sugar, of course, as she had no idea what was going on.

"Santana is _not _a morning person," Quinn explained.

Sugar nodded.

"I guess that leaves me… again," Brittany rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"Well, you're the only one she doesn't attack," Quinn said with a shrug.

Sugar giggled along with everyone else.

"I have an idea!" Brittany bounced up excitedly.

Everyone watched curiously as the tall blonde went up the ladder to the top bunk and came down with her iPod. Sugar exchanged glances with Sophia and put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She was sure that all the girls now knew what Brittany was about to do. The blonde turned on the iPod and tip toed soundlessly up to the sleeping Santana. She turned the volume all the way up, put the iPod next to Santana's ear, and pressed play.

_There are 104 days of Summer vacation and school comes along just to end it, but the annual problem of our generation is finding a good way to spend it_

All of the girls burst into laughter as Brittany chanted along with the faster part of the song that came up. Santana, who had been sleeping with her face buried in the pillow, rolled over onto her back and groaned, blinking her eyes open. When she saw Brittany standing over her, she put her hand up and smothered the blonde's face.

"Ahh," Brittany screamed jokingly as she replayed the song.

"Turn it off," Santana groaned again, trying her best to sound annoyed, but even she couldn't keep the act going as she burst into giggles. "I'm gonna get you!"

The Latina got up, and Brittany put on a look of fake fear.

"I'm so scared," she said sarcastically.

Santana started to chase Brittany around the tiny cabin and everyone's laughter exploded into a sound even louder. Brittany screamed when Santana tackled her onto one of the bean bag chairs and all the girls tried to keep the best straight face they could when a counsellor at the camp knocked on the door and told them to keep quiet. It was only 6 am, an hour before everyone was scheduled to get up. They all burst into laughter again once the lady left. For the first time, Sugar completely let go of the worried thoughts that had been haunting her from the back of her mind since she got at the camp. For the first time, she was finally able to just enjoy herself.

The rest of the day went on slowly, as everyone was talking about how excited they were for the bonfire. Sugar pretended to be interested too, although really, she could care less. Santana and Brittany were the only ones who didn't seem interested. Brittany was too busy talking about the festival that would take place before, saying that she wanted to win a giant stuffed animal from one of the games this year. Santana just didn't care at all, about either events.

They started the day with breakfast, getting the best spot at the table as usual, and getting their first pick at fresh-out-of-the-oven food. Next, they went to cheer for a few hours. Although all the girls in the camp were dressed in loose fitting, stretchy outfits that were good for working out in, Sugar and her group still managed to look flawless. Quinn would immediately go into splits and pretend to be working a lot harder than she really had been every time Coach Sylvester walked by. All of the girls rolled their eyes, telling her she would get a spot on the Cheerios without kissing up to her future Coach. The girl was talented. All of the girls had told Sugar that she was good, too, and it was too bad she wouldn't be going to their school the next year. Sugar had pretended that she'd been to different cheer camps before hand, but in reality, she'd never even touched a pom-pom before this. She was better at it than she expected to be. She must've gotten her flexibility from her Mommy, Brittany, who was extremely good at flipping and dance, even present day as her Mom. She hadn't realized how similar she was to her Mommy- who is her biological Mom- until spending time with her as a kid, now.

The rest of the day, they did regular camp activities; canoeing or kayaking, swimming, zip-lining, arts and crafts. After arts and crafts they were supposed to go rock climbing and the to play softball before the festival, but the very persuasive Quinn Fabray had gotten them out of it. The girls had gone back to their cabin, and on the way Sugar could see people setting up games for the festival. It looked like it would be a lot of fun, and Sugar said so, which lead Brittany telling her different stories from festivals in the past. The two began to count down the two hours they had until the event.

When the girls were back at the cabin, they each took a turn showering and then changed into their outfits that they'd chosen earlier for the bonfire. Sugar wore a white, frilly, spaghetti-strapped shirt with short, jean shorts. Aubrey called her over and painted her nails a pretty, glossy pink colour. Sugar did the same for her. They all looked awesome.

Brittany was right, the festival was so much fun! Sugar had beat the blonde in a game of apple-bobbing and Brittany then beat her at a game whack-a-mole. The other girls kind of just watched, looking bored. They went game to game, and Santana played darts, winning Brittany a giant, stuffed tiger. Brittany carried the thing- that was almost bigger than her- around proudly. Eventually the other girls joined in and they all won something, but no one got anything as huge as Britt did.

At 8:30-the festival started at 7- the girls went to their cabin to put their prizes away. Everyone giggled, joking that Brittany would have nowhere to sleep because the tiger took up all the room she had on the tiny, top bunk.

"She'll share with me," Santana said, patting down on her bed. Brittany beamed.

"They usually start the bonfire around nine but Peter told me to we could get there a bit earlier," Quinn said, looking down at her phone. "It's 8:45 now, wanna get going?"

Everyone nodded, except for Brittany.

"The fortune teller's stand hasn't even been open yet," the blonde protested. "I was looking forward to it."

"I'll stay back with her until the fortune teller gets here and we'll meet you there, 'kay?" Santana suggested.

"Alright," Quinn said.

The girls went outside and walked their separate ways. Sugar, Quinn, Aubrey, Mindy, Alex, and Sophia walked to the far side of the beach and in the darkness could see a burning fire.

"Now, remember, stay cool," Quinn whispered when they were close.

They each nodded in response and walked over.

"Hey," Quinn waved to the high schoolers- they weren't much older than they were- that were sitting by the fire.

There were five girls and six guys. They all had Summer jobs at the camp and the bonfire they had every night after the festival was something all the campers dreamed of going to. Quinn sat next to Peter-the life guard who invited them- and the other girls took a seat on empty spots on the logs. They made mostly small talk, and the other girls were flirting with the older boys. About ten minutes later, an older girl came over with the marshmallows and they each took turns telling ghost stories. Quinn pretended to be scared and cuddled into Peter, who they found out was only a year older than they were.

After about twenty minutes of ghost stories, one of the boys who's name Sugar couldn't remember, pointed out that they'd run out of marshmallows.

"We have some back in our cabin," Sugar told them. "Do you want me to go get them?"

They all said yes.

"And I'd better see where Santana and Brittany are," the time traveler said.

"Yeah, it's nine thirty," Mindy stated. "They should be here by now."

"Want one of us to come with you?" asked Quinn.

"I'll be fine."

Sugar could tell that the girls were all enjoying themselves and wouldn't want them to have to leave. The bonfire was fun, yeah, but the festival was way better. At least she thought so. Maybe Brittany and Santana had decided not to come. It seemed like the blonde could make the tiny Latina do anything. Sugar smiled and headed down the beach, towards the sounds of the festival. It was over at 10, and then all of the campers would have to go back to their cabins. Her group at the bonfire was planning on staying out later though, and sneaking back. Hopefully they wouldn't get caught.

It took about five minutes to walk down the beach to their cabin. Sugar went inside and opened the cupboard where they'd stored all the candy they bought the day before. There, sitting on a box of chocolate chip cookies was the bag of marshmallows. She picked it up and went back outside.

As she walked past her cabin, she heard a whimper and looked around. There, sitting on a rock with her head in her hands was Brittany.

"Brittany?" Sugar asked quietly as she approached her. "Are you alright?"

The puffy-eyed blonde looked up at her and shook her head no. Sugar frowned and kneeled down next to her.

"What happened? Where did Santana go?"

"Santana just left for the bonfire," she replied, choking back tears.

Sugar's face furrowed. "W-why are you crying?"

Brittany looked up at Sugar. Her eyes were bluer than ever. "She kissed me and then she left! She said pretend like it never happened."

Sugar sighed. "Britt," she started, unsure of what to say, "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but I know everything will work out."

"How?" She wiped away a tear.

"I just do."

"Can I have a marshmallow?"

"Sure," Sugar smiled softly, opening the bag.

The blonde picked one up and popped it into her mouth.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Sugar asked. She was sure that the others would understand if she didn't show up with the marshmallows.

"Okay," Brittany nodded. "Please don't tell anyone what I told you."

"I won't."

Brittany took a deep breath and jumped up, walking past the cabin. Sugar followed.

"Where are you going?"

"I didn't get to see the fortune teller yet."

The two walked down the row of games until they got to the now occupied fortune teller's stand.

"I'll wait here," Sugar said.

Brittany gave her a smile and walked on over. As she did, the fortune teller looked Sugar's way. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, had big brown eyes, and light brown hair. Something about her looked so familiar but at the same time, Sugar knew she had never seen the woman before. Their eyes met and they didn't break the stare for a good few seconds. Suddenly, the woman's image went distorted, along with everything around her. Sugar felt the fuzzy feeling run through her and she dropped the bag of marshmallows on the ground. Just like that, she was gone.

The bowling alley was almost-empty. She stood right in front of the same lane she and Dylan had been playing at, but when she turned around, Dylan wasn't there. Of course he wasn't, almost two days had passed.

She walked outside into the cool, New York night, her pink-nailed fingers still sticky from marshmallows. She was still in Brittanys clothes too. Hopefully she didn't care too much about the outfit, because she was never getting it back.

"Sugar!"

The girl turned, "Dylan.. Hi."


End file.
